


two OCs you know nothing about get gay engaged

by genderneutralnoun



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy Lesbians, Gay, Lesbians, Smooch, general gay cheesiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:38:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: What it says on the tin. Said OCs live in a Fire Emblem-esque world, and if you looked at the whole story you might be able to see the parallels between their relationship and Chrobin because I'm secretly trash for that ship (tbh who isn't), but it's easy to pick up without anything more than general fantasy knowledge. I'm still developing this world they're in and the story that happens in said world, so this is all subject to change, but I thought y'all would enjoy it anyway. Reads like the script to an in-game cutscene, with descriptive text of what's happening on-screen. Warning for major sappiness. Please brush teeth after consuming.





	two OCs you know nothing about get gay engaged

Lily: Ha… Ha… 

Lily: Can't… let them… get to Rose… 

(Rose appears and defeats the enemy Lily faces without even looking in their eyes.)

Rose: Lily! You're- oh my word, you're hurt!

Lily: Stop… it's… nothing… 

Rose: Even a blind old rhinoceros could see that's not true, Lily.

Rose: You need to get to the healing tent. NOW.

Lily: … 

Rose: I said NOW. If you don't get going right now, I swear, I'll… 

Rose: I'll pick you up myself and CARRY you there!

Lily: … 

Lily: Actually, I… 

(Lily slumps to the ground, having fainted.)

Rose: Oh, Lily!

(Rose picks the tactician up and begins to tote her to the healing tent.)

Rose: Dammit. Why didn't I just pick her up and take her when I saw her?! She's in such bad shape… 

Rose: Oh, Lily, dear, I'm sorry.

(Screen fadeout to black.)

(Screen fade in to reveal Lily, in bandages and a simple, white gown, as per healing-tent standards.)

Lily: …

Lily: …ow…What… where’s Rose?

(Rose walks into sight of the player.)

Rose: Oh, thank the seven stars you're alright! 

Rose: It took you so long to wake up… 

Lily: I… sorry, what? 

Rose: You fainted right in front of me, Lily! 

Rose: You looked dead on your feet, and you- you said you were doing it for silly old me!

Lily: Rose-

Rose: I was so scared! And so upset with myself, for not noticing it earlier!

Rose: You’re… You’re important to me. Do you understand that?

Lily: Rose… 

Rose: I know you don’t think much of yourself. But I… You’re so precious to me.

Rose: …I don’t know what I would do without you.

Lily: … 

Rose: And… I think, I’ve only recently realized exactly how precious you are to me.

Lily: Rose. You’re not going to do anything crazy, are you?

Rose: No! This is the opposite of crazy, this is exactly… 

Rose: …argh, but it’s also… oh, damn it.

Rose: Look, we’re in the middle of a war. You’re our tactician, and I’m the commander… 

Rose: And this isn’t- I shouldn’t be troubling you with this, these are my own stupid feelings, but I can’t wait any longer!

Rose: I nearly lost you today, and I can’t do that again. Not without telling you, not without trying to, to… 

Rose: …Lily, I’m in love with you.

Lily: …what?!

Rose: Yes! It’s so silly, but I am. I can’t help but love you, with everything you’ve done for us and for me… 

Rose: No, not even that. It’s because of what you’ve been willing to do. That dedication, and that strength of mind and heart… 

Rose: …I can’t help but admire you for it, Lily. And at first, that’s all I thought it was- but it wasn’t.

Rose: As we fought through our battles, I found myself thinking of you in empty moments, cherishing your smile whenever you blessed me with it… 

Rose: As embarrassing it is to admit, I found myself growing… attracted to you.

Rose: Then I knew- and oh, what a fool I felt when I did!

Rose: Because I’ve been so obviously in love with you for so long- practically since I first laid eyes on you- and it took me so long to see that!

Rose: And I thought… I thought I would wait until our duty was done, but today… 

Rose: Today, I made a mistake. And I can’t trust myself to not let that happen again, so, as selfish as it may seem to say… 

(Rose gets down on one knee.)

Rose: Lily… would you do me the highest honor of… of being my bride?

Lily: Rose… 

Rose: It’s too much, I know-

Lily: No, it’s not like that!

Lily: You’ve… I love you too, you know.

Lily: I think I might’ve known it for longer than you did, but… 

Lily: It would make me the happiest woman in the world to be your bride, yes.

Rose: Oh… oh my star-crossed swirly ties… 

(Rose rises from her kneel.)

Rose: You mean it?

Lily: Of course! I just-

Lily: I don’t see why you thought… 

Lily: Why did you think this… wouldn’t be appropriate?

Rose: Because, like I said… 

Rose: We’re in the middle of a war. Any promise we make… We’ll have wait until it’s over to fulfill.

Lily: Oh, of course.

Lily: I am more than willing to wait until whenever your responsibilities allow. I truly do not mind.

Lily: But, if you would like… I can settle for being your lover, in the meantime.

Rose: Hm. It is not nearly what you, m-my love, deserve… 

Lily: But it is enough for now?

Rose: Exactly.

Rose: Now, if I may… could… could I sit with you for a moment?

Lily: Of course.

(As Rose sits down on the bed next to Lily, the screen unfocuses and brightens slightly, to give an airy, watercolor feeling. You can vaguely see the models of Rose and Lily moving slightly, heads nodding and hands gesturing occasionally as they speak.)

Narrator: They talked of simple things for the rest of the night. 

Narrator: No one else had been set up in that tent, so they had the place to themselves, to spend with each other.

Narrator: And as Lily found her eyes drooping… 

(The screen fades to white with the last panel of text, then fades back in with the next to show a cinematic still of Rose kissing Lily, the former’s head tilted and hand cupped around her lover’s cheek. Their torsos are turned towards the camera and their chests do not touch. It seems to be a passionate kiss, and there is visible color on each’s cheeks.)

Narrator: Rose shows her devotion in a sweet, tangible way.

Narrator: The first one is lovely and gentle, but brief. The second not so, though just as tender; it is rather more explorative.

Narrator: Lily falls asleep soon after. Rose tucks her in, and is about to leave when she decides better of it.

Narrator: She merely curls up opposite of her lover, not even bothering to pull over a blanket or pillow. 

Narrator: And that is how they are found, the next morning; close together in a sweet scene, Rose’s arm wrapped protectively around Lily, and Lily grasping the hand that hangs down in front of her.

Narrator: To everyone that knew them, there could not have been a more fitting pair.


End file.
